


If Schools Not In Session Why Am I Learning So Much About You?

by Bluez2776



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Eels, Gen, Sharks, Theta Is Human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluez2776/pseuds/Bluez2776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theta runs into the 6th grade teacher, Mr. Sharkface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Schools Not In Session Why Am I Learning So Much About You?

**Author's Note:**

> Theta and Sharkface, freaking perfect.

Theta passed through the school yard on the way to his dad's car. Making his way through the halls was nothing new, an every day occurrence actually. What was not an every day occurrence was running into the 6th grade teacher Mr. Sharkfacè, well, everybody just calls him Sharkface because that's easier to pronounce. Even Theta tried and failed to pronounce the name.

Still running into a teacher you barley talked to was not something that was on his agenda today. Mr. Sharkface looked down at him. His scars clearly visible from the angle Theta was standing at. The teacher looked down at him. No malice in his gaze but Theta had never talked to him before. He had only seen him in the halls for the older kids, and even then it was barley. Nervousness twisted in his gut.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?..."

"Theta"

"Yeah, Theta"

"Well I've really wanted an eel for a long time and dads taking me to the aquarium to go look at them there because eels are a lot of work and dad says we can't have one just to give it away when it needs to much space later and we can go to the aquarium to go look at them instead but I really wanted one as a pet but North said that would be cruel but I think he's just afraid of them and also it would be mean because we would be friends and the eel wouldn't want to make new friends because that would be mean to have all your friends taken away while you couldn't do anything about it"

"That was a mouthful"

"I was hoping North would let me have an eel because he said no to a dog and I really wanted a dog. North says we're not allowed to have pets, so I asked him if I could have a fish instead and he said sure. Eels are my favorite sea creature and people say those are just like dogs because you can pet them and play with them and stuff"

"You know they say the same things about sharks"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've pet a few in my life time"

"Maybe North will let me get a shark instead"

Mr. Sharkface laughed at that.

"I really doubt that kid, have fun at the aquarium though"

"Thanks Mr. Sharkface!"

As Theta walked to North, he pictures Mr. Sharkface in a suit swimming with sharks. He laughed at the images in his head and continued on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading yo, tune in next time where Theta goes to the aquarium and Sharkface is in the tanks with the Sharks giving them belly rubs.


End file.
